Divine Proportion
by Everlasting Chemistry
Summary: Legend claims Fire and Water are polar opposites. Never to work in Harmony. Boy... Did they have history written down all wrong.
1. Prolouge

Hey people! Well yeah, there really isn't much to say about this prologue just that I got the idea from when I was in New York visiting family and my dad took me to the American Museum of Natural Science and History. Well, I think that's what it was called. :D Anyways, He took me to see a movie about how the moon was created. Thus this story took bloom. Everything is true about the scientific stuff. Except the sun part. The sun was already created before the moon. I just had to make the story work that way. Well enjoy! Oh and _italic_ either means the legend or thoughts.

**Me: I do not own the avatar, and or own the Cosmic Collisions video in the American Museum of Natural Science and History in New York. Or the Dinosaur extinct theory made up by some guy I read about in 5th grade.**

**Sokka: Yes we know that already. :rolls eyes:**

**Me: YOU SHUT UP! **

**Sokka: Put a sock in it**

**Me::crawls in hole: fine…**

**Sokka::grins victoriously: oh yeah and the gray line ma-bob isn't working**

**Me: Oh and my computer is going wacko so some times letters show and others don't so if there are a lot of typos please excuse them, I'll try my best so they don't show up **

**0oO0Oo0oO0oOOo0o0O00oO00o**

_Prologue_

_A long time ago, before benders existed, a comet sent by the Elder spirits came and hit our lands. This was while everything was still taking form. The clash caused debris from our lands to fly into space, towards the stars. Legend says that the moon and sun were created by this collision. _

_The spirits of the sun and moon where called Agni and Twi. These two spirits soon fell in love, but being so far apart they could not be together, they were complete opposites. Twi held power over the ocean, or La. Agni had power over fire, or Huo. The reasons that made them so different caused them to create Yin and Yang._

_This was a philosophy saying everything had balance, saying that they could be together. This was very controversial between the elder spirits. A few of them agreed, while others did not. The Elder Spirits decided they would not be together, and Twi fell into despair and challenged the elders. As her punishment the spirits decided the only way to keep them apart was to put them on different sides of the lands, so only one could inhabit the sky at a time._

_After being separated by the Elder Spirits, Agni became ashamed. Soon he got angry, and sent a giant ball of molten rock to the lands. The impact sent the rock into explosion, showering the lands in smaller balls of fire. 3/4ths of everything died, in that period of time, but some people escaped. Some people found salvation in the water, and some found salvation in the air. Most of the people seeked salvation underground, but still others found salvation in a few dormant volcanoes. _

_Where ever people where, they began to prosper, as long as it was not the lands they used to inhabit. Soon people began to embrace the element that saved their lives, they began to even control it. Over time people began to call this bending. The Elder Spirits, impressed with what their creations accomplished, decided that they would need some for of peace. That so everyone, though diverse in their element, could come together to form friendship. _

_Four spirits, who secretly agreed to Yin and Yang, volunteered for this project. Together they all combined their powers and formed an all powerful bender named the Avatar. They gave the Avatar all their knowledge, and memories. Soon the spirits became close to human, because their powers became weakened from the project. The spirits decided to stay on the lands, and watch over the people, but in secret. _

_They only one who knew of this happening was On Shi Tong, the spirit who knew 10,000 things. This spirits promised to keep it a secret, for the four spirits protection. After all the mass destruction caused by the comet ended, the Avatar told everyone to look at the lands. It became the four nations territory and it suited every benders needs.  
_

_The four spirits then decided to put their other plan in motion. The four spirits had all agreed on letting Agni and Twi be together. The four spirits took their souls and made them into mortal beings. Due to their weakened powers they could not make it so they couldn't be killed, but they could make it so they lived forever. They turned them into Yin and Yang, to encircle each other in a spiritual dance for all eternity. _

_The spirits placed them in the north pole, under the fierce protection of La and the waterbenders. One of the spirits betrayed the other three and told the Elders of their doings. One elder decided to punish the benders, and cause chaos in the newly peaceful lands. He sent a fire lord a vision. _

_This vision told him that all the other elements where inadequate, and should be destroyed. In turn, this fire lord sent a comet on fire, and sent in into space. Soon this became named Souzen's comet, and the firebenders attacked, their bending stronger tenfold. _

_At this time the Avatar had disappeared. None of the spirits knew where he had gone. Without the Avatar, everything was in ruin. The 3 spirits where shamed and put to death. To the Elders dismay they could do nothing about Agni and Twi, for they where protected by La and the waterbenders. Agni and Twi swore revenge on the Elders and promised that their theory would work between the element they controlled. _

_A hundred years later the war still rages and the Avatar has finally been found. But he only has a few months until the comet returns and the firebenders become unstoppable again…_

**O0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0O0oo0**

Katara held her breath as she finished her tale. She glanced nervously between Sokka and Aang.

"And you made this up?" Aang questioned scratching he bald head.

Katara shook her head," I just filled in the blanks. Basically that would be Souzen's comet and when we found you. The rest is the legend itself." Katara explained smiling tying the end of her braid.

Sokka sighed," I thought that was a bunch of haba-loo." Sokka began to sharpen the blunt side of his boomerang.

Katara gawped at him.

"You think it's a bunch of fake lies! You know the spirits exist Sokka! We've meet at least four! That On Shi Tong and The moon and sun spirit in the north pole and then Yue became her!" Katara franticly ranked a hand through her hair throwing her braid into a mess, gaping at him unbelieving.

Sokka gave her a knowing look." Katara so maybe the avatar disappearing and the freaky owl guy part is right , but come on. Like everything else is true. Like a Agni and Twi or Yue are going to make Yin and Yang work with to regular water and firebenders! I don't think its gonna happen Katara."

Aang shook head," It is possible Sokka. I think it might happen."

Sokka threw down his boomerang and pouted." Ok so Mr. Comet decides to take a trip to the world. Ok I'm gonna create the moon!" Sokka yelled narrating himself knocking on a door then opening it and then nailing the moon to the sky." Then I'm going to invite Mrs. Comet down here do destroy everything like girls usually do and make benders! Then the moon and sun spirits will be come fish and circle each other FOREVER! "Sokka screamed ripping at his hair. " I for one thinks there is more of a chance of Zuko's crazy fat old to meet Gran Gran and marry her!" Sokka said defiantly plopping down the sleeping bag and picking up his boomerang.

Aang sighed and rolled and hang down his face," Let's just get some sleep guys."

Katara nodded and doused the fire and crawled into her sleeping bag. She shuffled around a bit until she faced the stars.

'_Maybe some day, your love for each other will show Twi, and no matter what nation, love with prosper.' _Katara thought. Her brow furred and she sighed and she turned over and fell into a fitful slumber.

**0Oo00o0oOo0o0O0o0Oo0O0o0O0o**

"Uncle that is some stupid love story that will never come true. Where do you get this stuff?" Zuko growled slamming himself onto his blanket. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You know Zuko, the Spirits and love are a lot like ice and water. Swift Dangerous, unpredictable, and ever changing. "Iroh said extinguishing thefire with a sharp intake of breath.

"Agni and Twi may be spirits, but they did not fall in love. Opposite can't. They repel from each other." said Zuko quietly from his sleeping place.

"Have you ever looked at magnets nephew?" Chuckled Iroh pulling off his bandages.

Zuko scowled." Good night Uncle." He snapped throwing another blanket over himself.

"Nephew," the elderly man began softly," have a little faith in love. And perhaps it will have faith in you." Soon Zuko heard snoring. He sighed inwardly and gazed at the stars quirking open one eye. His uncle's words stuck. Zuko scowled again opening both eyes to peer at the stares. Zuko's gaze softened.

"Agni I hope you get your wish, and you find love in the world for two benders," Zuko muttered quietly. Zuko shut both his eyes and turned over on his side and whispered," Maybe I will too…."

**0O0o0o0oo0oo0oo00oo0o0O0oo**

At the North Pole two lights, one pitch black and one gleaming white, sprang up from the pristine oasis water and gathered into two ghostly forms. The slight image of Yue clashed with Twi's feautures. Twi was naturally brown haired. Now she had white hair with brown streaks in it. The image looked mostly of Yue, though her robes where white with a black spot on her middle back.

Agni looked stern, but his eyes held a golden look of soft and tenderness. His ebony looks cascaded down from his ponytail, to his black robes with a white spot on his middle back.

"Twi, I believe they are the ones." He echoed into the shroud air of the Aurora Lights glistening above them.

Twi placed a loving hand in between his, and her blue eyes glistened with flowing beauty.

"I know, my love, I know…."

**O0Oo0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0O0oo0**

**Me: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? I really would like your input! PLEASE! I'm on my knees here literally BEGGING for reviews. It took me a while to type this up with my retard computer. I have the 1st chapter all written already so If I get more than 10 reviews I will update. I am not asking for much. I'm only asking if you read this PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sokka: YEAH! I was in this so you better review!**

**Me: uh…. Sokka this story isn't about you **

**Sokka::gets angry: WHAAT!**

**Me::giggles nervously: Yeah it IS kinda Zutara.**

**Sokka::passes out:**

**Me: Well anyways Read and Review:D**

**Everlasting Chemistry**

**Aka**

**Retard lady :D**


	2. Turtle Ducks

**Me: Alright everyone. Well, sadly I did NOT get 10 reviews. Now this depresses me. Partly because I received 103 hits, but only 9 reviews. I think this would depress any writer. Oh and I just realized that so far in the series they haven't recovered Appa. Well let's just say they recovered Appa and are howdie-dodie looking for a firebending teacher. Anyways, I just want a few reviews to encourage me. I'm extremely grateful towards these people. ((looks at Sokka)) read the list**

**Sokka: ((clears throat)) Well, actually now you have 10 reviews…**

**Me: Yay! But it was my sister so that doesn't count…**

**Sokka: Ok then well…..what do we have here…. Hmm big thanks from Everlasting Chemistry to…**

**Keys of Darkness; Thanks so very, very much. You where the first review! Be proud of yourself**

**Beanrox; Thanks to you! Your encouraging words almost made me update right then and there! Thanks for your encouragement:D**

**Fires Serenity; Thank you for giving my story compliments. Though I don't think I could have done it without my friend Dragon Jadefire, and her extremely useful Chinese log on her profile.**

**i love zuko; Your so awesome! Thanks so much for you review! I'm SO happy you liked the legend. It was kind of hard to write, and I didn't think I could pull it off! Thanks so much for your support:D**

**Legacy of the Avatar; A HUGE GIGANTIC thanks to you! I'm really happy you found time to review to my stories. You reviewed to the other story Secrets, and that wasn't very good in my opinion, you also gave me and helping hand on the semi colons, sadly, I think I do have to capitalize them for this:D thanks for your help.**

**Silver Shadow75; Thanks for letting me know about my legend. I didn't think it was perfect, and you did confirm my suspicions. Thanks a lot for helping me out! Also thanks for your encouragement! **

**Terragirl57; You're a great reviewer, also a great beta editor, And other readers she has designed a little science lesson to help you understand this chapter, and I will post it soon enough. Thanks to terragirl57 and review to her awesome poem! **

**Lionessmon; Thank you so much for your nice comments! Also THANK YOU for pointing out the spelling. I SO appreciate it. I suck at spelling and if it weren't for my computers word processor there would be a lot of errors. :D**

**xwLic; I give the biggest thanks to you! You are so nice and I love how you gave me advice on what not to do. I DEFINETALY was not going to do that at all, but its nice to know that people DO still help authors. I loved that cyber cookie it was delicious! Hehe :D :D Keep writing stories, don't give up! **

**Me: ((nods to Sokka who passes out from not breathing for so long)) Sokka? ((kicks Sokka and he doesn't move, I shrug)) Ok, I guess he's out. So thanks reviewers and here is the next chapter. It is kinda long so please bear with me. Thanks for reading. My babbling has officially ended, READ AND ENJOY:D**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

"Well, Well, Well, I never thought I would see a day where Sugar Queen wasn't smiling," smirked Toph staring sightlessly at Katara. Katara looked lifelessly at the ground shrugging and muttered something incoherently. Toph's facial muscles deepened and a frown scattered across her pale cheeks. "What's eating Sugar Queen?"

"Aw nothing!" replied Sokka finishing an apple, its juice dripped down his pink cheek," She's just mad that I don't believe her little 'legendary' theory."

Aang frowned from behind Sokka, and threw a few nuts toward MoMo.

"Sokka I'm the avatar! All the facts fit. I still think its possible."

Toph rolled her eyes." Oh **THAT** legend…"

"You were awake?" Sokka asked incredulous. Toph smacked her forehead and let her hands slide down her face.

"Of course I was awake! No one can sleep through your screaming and babbling!"

Sokka frowned and then attempted to give a mean scowl," Well _excuse me_ Ms. Princess pants!"

Toph smirked and sighed airily." Is that the best you can do Sokka?" she grinned evilly and Sokka stopped scowling," Oh how the 'mighty' have fallen."

Sokka crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Toph. Toph smirked and her wrist flicked skyward and a fist sized rock landed on Sokka's head.

"OW!" Sokka screamed as the reminder of the group cleaned up camp by the waterfall's banks.

"Sokka quit being such a baby and get your butt over her to clean your pants," yelled Katara. She had just finished sewing the godforsaken seam… again, when she tripped and accidentally threw it in the mud.

"Sokka do you PURPOSELY tear your pants to give me torture!" she screamed aggravated. Sokka was about to respond when Aang splashed him head first into the river with a flourish of waterbending.

Toph and Aang collapsed over each other in spouts of laughter and Katara's face soften and she gave a small chuckle.

"Why am I ALWAYSH the victim! How comes it's always me, me, me, ME!" He screamed as his boots squirted water with every step. He pushed his way toward Katara and she threw his pants in the river. He yelled in aggravation and stepped over to the rivers banks again.

The water had turned into a murky reddish brown color. He picked up his pants and motioned towards Aang who got up from the ground. The rushing water soon revealed…

"Blood." Katara spoke solemnly looking at the once lean river feeling a pang of hate course through her veins.

"Fire nations," Toph voiced, confirming everyone's thoughts. A slaughter had just ender. Another one.

"Eww!" Sokka screamed through his pants onto the muddy trail." My pants now how blood on them!"

"Don't worry Sokka, your pants just have soot on them." Aang informed wading waist high into the wine colored liquid.

"Aang what are you doing!" Katara looked wildly at the pale boy, motioning for him to come back to shore.

"Twinkle toes, do you enjoy taking blood baths?" The female earthbender shook her head and earthbended Aang out of the water. Aang's appearance went from pale, to sheet white and he dropped back into the water, and began to grow luminescent. Appa groaned from his place by a tree and walked over to the river and nudged Aang.

"Aang isn't trying to glow it up is he?" Sokka exclaimed as he pulled on his wolf-tail nervously.

"I don't think so." Toph said unsure tapping her foot against the rocky dirt," When he goes into the Avatar state, I feel a heavier presence on the earth. So far its still just Aang."

Sokka and Katara observed the situation. Katara cocked her head to one side as Aang gathered water and place it around him in a circle, the water began to glow.

"We should do something," Sokka said seriously pulling out his boomerang.

"Hmm… strange." Katara mumbled. She placed her hand under her chin and observed the situation.

"What is it?" Toph asked with interest.

Katara shook her head and placed her hand on her hip.

"It's just; it looks an awful lot like water healing! But it's just he isn't healing anyone." Katara explained indicating towards the ring of illuminated blue water around her friends form. "But Gran-Gran's friend in the North Pole, Yagoda, did tell me it has been said you can trace where the pain is coming from," she continued nodding at the bloodied water." Of course it hasn't been done in over 100 years! That last water tribe avatar created that move. I don't even know the motions for it.

"Look he's moving!" both Toph and Sokka said, and the three began to enter a forest. They entered a clearing which just seemed it become bigger and bigger until it just stopped. Aang paused and then the water collapsed back into the river, along with Aang beside it. Toph bent a little bit of earth from the bottom of the river and brought Aang up onto the block.

"Look!" Katara pointed to what looked like a stout old man unconscious over a rock.

"It's Zuko's crazy uncle! Let's get out of here! Zuko could be anywhere." Sokka warned before turning on his heel.

"Wait." Toph said abruptly stopping her pace and setting down the block of earth, and then placing her hand onto the ground." There was a battle here! I can feel the weird patterns underneath the ground. I guess it was between earth and fire, because Aang mentioned soot before he went all glowy on us. I don't know where Prince Happy is but looks like the earthbenders fled. What a bunch of cowards." scowled Toph before getting up.

"Come on!" urged Sokka tugging on Toph's arm." Let's just go before people get here. Especially Zuko. We can't afford to get Aang captured now!" Sokka barely noticed Katara hovering over Iroh's wounds before she placed a plant over it.

"He was poisoned. I guess what ever hit him had poison in its tip." Katara glanced worriedly at the old man who was moving fitfully around in his sleep.

"Here I'll put him on a rock and we can take him to camp." Toph suggest making another stone square.

Sokka slapped his forehead and pointed frantically to Iroh. "Hello! ENEMY! **DANGER FOLLOWS HIM WHERE EVER HE GOES! **I say we have to leave him."

Katara rolled her eyes," From what Toph has told me about him, He is a good guy. This conversation is over. You are not convincing me otherwise."

Toph stepped forward as Sokka pouted childishly. He motioned towards their camp." Fine let's go."

Toph clenched her first and threw her arm upward and the stone block flew up into the air.

Katara cleared her throat," Uh… I don't think I can lift him up…"

"Well he's on a tree trunk. Unless someone can "tree" bend we are screwed." Toph sighed exasperated. Nothing was ever easy for them was it.

"Here, I will water bend him onto ice and then we can let the current take him down the river. " Katara suggested. Toph nodded and then Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it already!" he screamed impatiently. Katara shot him a glare and got in her waterbending stance. She had her back towards the water and she lifted her arms skyward. A mini tsunami arched over her and Katara stiffened her arms breathing at the water, freezing it.

Then she turned around to face, the ice and she flicked her wrist outward and a circular chunk of ice cracked off the frozen wave. Levitating the ice block with one arms she brought her free arm to the wall of ice, breathing in melting the ice into water, and she guided the water back into the river, extracting a little ball of water.

Katara shot out her fingers and the ball expanded into a flat water whip. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she curled the water whip around Iroh's unconscious form. She lowered the ice block and placed Iroh on top then she lowered the block to the river's level and dropped it on. Katara sighed in exhaustion and threw a hand over the ice block, holding it in place so it wouldn't get dragged by the current.

"Katara… you're…. slow…" Sokka monotoned walking away. Katara glared and raised her unoccupied hand and summoned a water whip from the river and smacked Sokka's head.

"Oww! Katara!" Sokka shrieked doing the 'Sokka' dance while rubbing his now reddened head.

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

_**A few hours later…**_

"Uncle?"

…………..

"Uncle?"

Deathly silence

Sobbing cut across the silent dusk, then a shrill scream.

"**UNCLE!"**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

Aang's head shot up from the sleeping bag.

"What was that?" Toph asked pulling earwax out of her ear," It almost made me deaf."

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and machete spinning them agilely.

"I… I don't know." Katara said uncertainly. She got up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Listen, I'm gonna go check it out, and if I'm not back by midnight send Toph to find me." She offered picking up her waterskin.

Sokka shook his head ,"No Katara, I am not letting you just go off on your own. Your staying."

"No." she said defiantly her face contorting angrily. Then her face and voice both softened," It's probably just a wounded animal and plus," she pointed to the unconscious man, sweating on her sleeping bag," He's burning up fast. Anymore I might not have a sleeping bag. I did manage to get some poison out, but he must have been there for a while. A lot of it was already in his blood stream."

Aang looked downcast. He really wanted that firebending teacher. Katara rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a light hearted smile.

"He's going to be fine. Even without the plant I am going to find, He'll be alright. As long as you keep trying to get the poison out. You can water bend it out of his pores. I'm thinking that since their firebenders that's why he has a really high fever."

Aang smiled," Thanks Katara."

"Well I'm off," she said waving to Toph who nodded.

"Don't go too far Katara. I can only see 8 mile radius around me."

"Alright. No go more than 4 miles away from camp. Bye Sokka, I won't be long." She beamed and jogged towards where she found Iroh.

"Katara you get killed my boomerang will not let your soul rest! "Sokka screamed waving the weapon at her warningly.

Once her camp was out of sight she took off her clothes so she was in her pale blue underclothes, and she placed her regular clothes in her bag. She stepped into the water and threw out her arm freezing five feet of water. She jumped on the top of the ice plate and grabbed her bag and dropped it on the platform. She threw her arms behind her and she shot forward zipping across the water.

"I hope I find that plant… or else he might not make it…."

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

**FLASHBACK**

Smoke and dust flying everywhere. No one was spared, everyone was dead. All dead.

"Uncle, we must help them! "he yelled. Their eyes, coated in fear and…fire.

"No! Zuko we do not have time!" The fire, and earth was consuming them. From everywhere. Nothing was spared. Nothing. A dark cry sliced through the smog.

"No…"

**THUD**

Crying was added in front of him. He squinted and saw a little earthbender girl clutching a stuffed turtleduck. She had brown hair and golden green eyes. Tears covered her pink face.

A man appeared in front of her. He had earth floating above his fingers. The man smirked," It's time to die you filthy half-breed." The rock hovering over his head began to descend and the little girl sobbed harder and clutched the stuffy.

"Ahh!"

Swords sliced through the stones and then slashed towards its thrower. The man fell back, his blood spilling onto the dirt.

"You!" The earthbender man screamed.

Zuko growled," Preying on innocent people is unhonorable. Get out of my sight." The man scrambled off and two more came. Zuko twirled the twin swords and cut the spears they carried in half. They looked dumbstruck and followed their fallen comrade. Zuko turned around and faced the little girl. She had her mouth open and was smiling slightly.

"Sir?" she asked hopefully. Zuko became stoic and answered.

"Yes."

She shuffled around a little bit and bashfully looked up at him," Are you going to end the war?"

Zuko looked surprised and looked away." I… I…-" She stared at him for a bit before interrupting.

"Dat's ok! She smiled toothily taking his hand," My daddy would like to meet you! You're like… THE COOLIEST!" she giggled and wrinkled her nose a bit," but my daddy hasn't fixed the house yets. So its gonna be a tiny bit messy."

Zuko's lips tugged upward slightly as he observed the little girl's innocence. He noticed the fallen turtle duck but the girl didn't stop. So he didn't mention it.

**END FLASHBACK**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

"Aang waterbend some more sweat off. We need to get that poison out." Sokka said looking at the feverish firebender with a stony face.

Aang kneeled by Iroh and then opened his palms over Iroh's forehead. He slowly waved his hands back and forth pulling some of the sweat off of his forehead. With a steady arm, he brought his limbs up and down Iroh's body in this motion, draining Iroh of the poisoned sweat.

"That's enough." Sokka said looking at Iroh's deathly pale features. "Aang put the sweat in a vile. We need to keep some so we can find out what poisoned him."

Aang nodded and looked at Toph who made a stone bottle and hardened it until it felt like marble. Toph held out the vile and Aang put the sweat inside the crafted bottle. Toph placed her other palm over the top of the bottle and clenched it into a fist. The bottle closed up and Toph found Sokka's bag and put it inside.

Aang glanced over at Iroh and Toph walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The guy's gonna be alright Twinkle Toes. We will make sure of it."

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

**FLASHBACK**

Soon they reached the end of the smog-like air and reached a clearing which contained a few houses. Most houses where destroyed, rocks caved into the houses and some where burnt up. What exactly happened here? Soon they began to reach houses that where barely singed. At the very end the reached a house that looked more like a hut than anything else. The little girl ran inside and began yelling daddy. When she beckoned Zuko inside a man lifted her up and spun her around.

"Kita don't you EVER run off again! Do you know how scared I was!" The man kissed her forehead and set her down.

"Daddy this is my new friend! He saved me from those creepy rock throwing guys with his cool swords!" Kita exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

Her father came up to Zuko and gave him a firm hug. Zuko had the silliest look plastered across his face and he heard Kita giggle. Zuko didn't respond to the hug but awkwardly instead and the man pulled away. The man bowed." I can't thank you enough sir. Tell me…what is your name?" he asked.

"Um.. .Um… Lee?" Zuko offered. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"Lee huh? Well Lee, I'm Lang-Hung. Please stay for a while. I'm sure you could use a little rest, and a little food perhaps?" Zuko's stomach growled in response and the man's gold eyes shined with laughter.

"I think that it would be a good idea that you stay for a while. Now there is a cot over there and you may take a nap. In a few hours dinner will be ready, And Kita?"

"Yes daddy?" she asked holding onto her fathers green pant leg.

"Get Lee a pillow please, also a warm blanket. "

Kita nodded and scurried off to the errand. Zuko collapsed on the cot closing his eyes. Then it was all darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

Katara moved her arms forward and came to a stop. She sighed. She had searched the whole forest for that stupid plant, and what did she get! NOTHING! She jumped of the ice gripping her bag and waved her hand downward melting the ice back into the stream.

She changed back into her clothes and filled her waterskin. A twig snapped and immediately she grabbed some water from the stream and shot out her fingers. The water formed into ice spikes and flew into the sounds epicenter, a bush. Nothing happened. She shrugged. Probably just another wounded animal.

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

He barely dodged the ice spike, missing it by a mere three inches. He let out a relieved sigh, narrowed his eyes and continued stalking his prey.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Lee! Get up! It's time for din din! We have dumplings and Fire Flakes waiting for you!" Kita squealed shoving Zuko's shoulder. He cracked open an eye.

"Pork dumplings?" he asked. Kita nodded grinning.

Zuko got up slowly and began to rub his eyes. Kita looked at him impatiently.

"Well what are we waiting for Lee!" she whined and pulled on his arm. Zuko smirked and threw the little girl over his shoulder. Kita giggled loudly and began to pound on his back as he approached the table. He set her down and she took a seat near her father. Zuko was in a strangely good mood. It could be he felt refreshed from having a decent sleep for the first time in months, but he… daresay it… felt… at home here.

"Well hey there Lee. You slept like a rock the other night." Lang-hung smiled gesturing to a seat opposite him. Zuko bowed and sat down.

"I still can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. She's so young, she has her whole life ahead of her," he thanked passing the dumplings to Kita.

"I'm not your! I'm a big girl! I turned," she counted on her fingers cutely before holding them up," Four, 2 months ago! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

Lang-hung looked at her and sent her a 'if you're so grown up you can cook for yourself from now on' look. Zuko's lips twitched upward. What was this cursed instinct that kept making his lips try and go upward! Then he remembered when his mother used to send him that look. Zuko looked downward at the dumplings dipping them in sauce.

After an hour of stabs at conversation, Kita got up and began to clean the table. Just as Zuko got up Lang said," Um Lee, if it wouldn't be much trouble, would you and Kita go pick fruit for breakfast tomorrow? I have some important matters to attend too. I should be back by the time you are."

"Yes daddy I'll go!" Kita said putting on a head band and picking up a basket.

Zuko nodded and Kita took his hand. She led him to a cherrypeach bush

"You know," Kita began," My daddy really likes you. You're like my older brother Huang. People don't usually like my daddy and always kick him out of places. I don't exactly know why, but I'm pretty sure its cause we both got goldy eyes. Well, I have gween eyes too, but I got that from my mommy! People call us filthy firebenders, but I don't even know what that is!"

Zuko's eyes widen in surprise when she mentioned this and he stopped and looked at her. He picked a leaf off a cherrypeach and placed it in the basket.

"Well," he said holding up his hand," this is firebending," and his fist erupted in flames. Kita's eyes lit up.

"You can make fire too!" she scrunched up her face in concentration and fire sprang out from her finger, shooting into Zuko's flame. Zuko extinguished the flames.

"I can also do this." Kita put down the basket and stood up. She moved a few feet away from Zuko and closed her eyes. She jumped into the air bringing her knees to her chest and then slammed her tiny feet on the ground. The impact sent a rock flying into the air.

"Can you do that?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"You know that I haven't seen anyone other than the avatar bend more than one element." He announced as she picked up the basket.

"Yeah my mommy told me never to make fire in front of people. She said ,"because people don't like it too much."

Zuko thought of his own mother then his eyebrow scrunched up in wonder.

"Kita, where is your mother now," He asked and they got up and began heading back towards the house. She sighed and looked at her feet as she walked before beginning.

"Well, me, my mommy, and my daddy all went to the market in the village." She muttered quietly," and some guys, tried to take mommy's clothes off. Daddy didn't tell me much of why they were, he just said it was bad, and to never let that happen to me. He told me would learn about it when I was older." She explained making it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Zuko coughed awkwardly as he realized what her father meant.

"Then my daddy shot this lightening at them, and they let go of mommy. They got mad, and took out an arrow, and aimed at me. My mommy screamed. I closed my eyes hoping that they would feel bad for me and say sorry, and everything would be okay, like in all the stories my daddy tells me. But when I opened my eyes, mommy was on the ground and blood was everywhere. Then she closed her eyes and didn't wake up."

Zuko's face became stony, and looked at the crying girl with sadness. She wiped away her tears," Well, daddy is going to the market, so I'm going to put this in the house," and she scurried into the household. Her father felt her push away one of his legs and he looked down at her from his height of six foot five. Then Zuko walked closer to the house as her father came out.

"She told you about her mother didn't she?" he asked sadly. Zuko nodded numbly and stared at the ground. Land sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, your secret is safe with us."

Zuko pulled away staring up at him with wide eyes.

"How?" Zuko asked dumbfounded. Lang (A/n: I'm really annoyed with typing LANG HUNG all the time, so I'm shorting it Lang. Chapeesh?) laughed.

"I was your cousin's best friend."

"Lu Ten!" Zuko exclaimed his eyes growing wider.

"Back in Ba Sing Se, we fought side by side. I got injured. Lu Ten had twin dao swords just like you. An earthbender hurdled a rock at me which Lu Ten broke apart. Unfortunately as he was lifting me up the earthbender sent a spike into his back, which punctured his rib." Lang looked downward sadly, "delivering his body to Iroh was the hardest, most heartbreaking thing I ever had to do."

"Uncle!" Zuko said," Where is my uncle!"

"Right here Prince Zuko."

He spun around and his uncle was on crutches sporting a bandage around his ankle. Iroh chuckled and raised one eye brow at Zuko," I guess these old bones don't hold out as well as they used to."

"Iroh it is nice to see you!" Lang grinned stepping over to Iroh giving him a bear hug.

"Well Lang, I see you have met my nephew. He behaved didn't he." Iroh teased eyeing Zuko. Zuko scowled lightly and crossed his arms.

"No, actually not all how you said he was. He was quiet, be respectful all the same."

"Yes, well he has changed." Iroh nodded looking at Zuko proudly. Zuko caught the look he got form his uncle and scowled a little more, but in his eyes dance pride.

"Daddy? Whose that old guy?" Kita asked as she came out of the house.

"That's Lee's uncle. But Lee's real name is Zuko. He is prince of the Fire Nation." Lang explained picking her up. Kita scoffed cutely, or what was meant to be a scoff and placed a soft hand on her father's face.

"Daddy, I already knew that. Quit acting like I am so little! I told you! I turned 4!" Kita scolded taking back her hand pouting. Lang began to laugh and Iroh couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Zuko's features softened and a look of contentment passed across his face.

"It's time to go shopping!" Iroh began grinning and began to hobble over towards the marketplace. Zuko felt Kita plop beside him and she took his hand and tugging on it she looked up at him. Zuko looked down questioningly. She grinned up at him and spoke.

"You will be a really great Fire Lord one day. Even if your daddy doesn't think so….."

_3 hours later _(A/N: We are still in flashback folks… just letting you know)

"Uncle it is getting dark. We should leave." Zuko was carrying all of Iroh's items. He was met by a groan of disappointment before he saw his uncle began to hobble back towards Zuko. His uncle had a wide assortment of tea in one hand and a bag in the other as he struggled with the crutches and the amount of objects. Zuko gave an annoyed frown and placed all the items he was carrying on top of Dei. Iroh sighed as his bag dropped and its contents spilled everywhere.

Zuko growled.

"Uncle why don't you let me carry all the things and also, where did you get this?" Zuko asked holding up a clear crystal dove.

"It was on sale for 6 copper pieces! I simply couldn't resist." Iroh beamed handing Zuko the tea bags as he got up from grabbing all the fallen objects.

"Uncle we are leaving, we have been here for almost 4 hours. It's getting dark, and we will not be able to find the house." He said mounting the exhausted ostrich horse.

The elderly man just smiled and hobbled over to another stand that was beginning to close.

"Yes Zuko, but first, we must get Dei some feed." Iroh announced enthusiastically. Lang and Kita had already left two hours ago. This would end up being like that Lotus Tile incident. Why couldn't his uncle live without his Lotus tile anyways! Zuko groaned, and slid of Dei pulling him towards the stall.

"Two bags of feed sir." Iroh smiled handing him two copper pieces. The man at the stall nodded and threw the bags of feed to Zuko who flinched slightly when it made impact on his abdomen. Iroh gave a loud thank you to the man and began to hobble to the direction of Lang's house. Zuko slumped the feed onto the ostrich horse's back and patted it lightly on its mane. Dei gave a squawk and Zuko tugged on it's reins following his stumbling uncle.

As they were nearing the hut like home, a few men came into view. They were earthbender men. Each of them wielded some type of weapon and all had a few more stomachs than a man of their age should have. Zuko disregarded them and walked quickly to catch up with his uncle. They smelled drunk off of saki anyways.

"Where are you going sonny?" the shortest man said scratching his tangled beard. The other men laughed and began beating at their knees as if it was the most hilarious comment ever made. Zuko cringed as one spit on a woman passing by before slapping her on her rump.

"Home," Zuko replied stonily. He glanced over at his uncle who merely raised his eyebrow and shrugged. They both continued towards their comrades home.

"We think not," said one pulling out a yellow tipped knife. The man's hairy face smirked and his stomach flopped a bit as he laughed drunkenly. Zuko grabbed Dei's saddle and pulled out his sheathed dao swords. Zuko unsheathed the swords as sliced through the knife like rice paper. The knife spilt in half its tip landing somewhere behind them.

A few other men come from behind the pair. Iroh's face grew serious and he dropped the crutches and took an awkward looking fighting stance. The men all started laughing.

"You really believe you will beat us? 6 against 2. A teenage boy and a fat old man. How hopeless." The leader smirked. Iroh and Zuko exchanged glances and Iroh tapped his injured foot on the ground. Flames sprouted from the ground, and raced across in waves crashing into the 4. The men shouted and jumped back, an angry scowl growing on their wet disgusting faces. Zuko twirled his left sword his wrist flying back over his head and he ducked and sweeped the two other men's feet from under them, cutting their spears with the jutted end of his right sword. Sparks danced through the air as Zuko's flames shot across the metal of the men's spear.

"Firebenders!" one screamed clutching his burned foot. His eyes screwed up in tears and then he dropped his blackened foot and pulled out a bow and arrow.

The first one smirked." All the more reason to kill them"

Zuko let out a warrior cry and sped towards the man wielding a banshee sword. Flames spilled from all around him as he attacked his opponent with fluid slicing motions.

Iroh jumped onto Dei leaving his crutches. Iroh clicked his tongue and the animal began to trot quickly towards Zuko. Grabbing Zuko by the collar, Iroh hoisted him onto Dei and clicked his tongue again. Dei screeched and sped off into the woods. Zuko looked back and saw Kita. She was in a fighting stance and she looked angry. All of a sudden her face went blank and she drew her arms to her sides and began twirling them around her torso. A golden rod of lightening shot out and struck 5 men to unconsciousness. The last man was nowhere to be seen.

Kita then waved to Zuko and he turned around. Kita's shoulders loosened from their tense form and hse gazed into the direction he ran in whispering," You will end the war Prince Zuko. You will be the bestest hero in the world." Then she escaped from view.

**END FLASHBACK**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

"Ow! Stupid leaf! Ugh… It's getting way to dark to see anything! Where is that damn herb!" Katara screamed in frustration. She had ran through the bushes and trees and fought of mosquitoes and for what? Her clothes were ripped in torn, and some places had some sticky foreign substances on them. In general, Katara herself was in shambles.

"If his uncle dies, its all my fault, Oh Yue, help me…" Katara looked up at the glowing moon. It's white waves settled itself on her tired and desperate face. Zuko looked taken aback, uncle? A bubble of hope grew inside him as Katara began walking again. He swiftly followed, careful to stay behind bushes.

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

**FLASHBACK**

"Uncle I think they are gone." Zuko jumped of Dei and began inspecting the space around them. He didn't spot anyone in the clearing.

"Ugh, Zuko help me down. I do not think I can do it myself," Iroh grunted putting both legs on one side.

"Oh, I'm gone alright," said a voice. The man with the tangled beard leapt out and flung half of the yellow tipped knife. Unfortunately, the poisoned half embedded itself inside Iroh's shoulder. Iroh collapsed in a heap at the feet of the ostrich horse. Dei whimpered and laid down by his rider's fallen body.

"No!" Zuko screamed for his beloved uncle! He ran and slammed his fists into his forehead and his nails pierced his palms. The man cackled and ran off into the forest before Zuko could get up and avenge his uncle.

"Zuko… go find help." Iroh panted before slipping into the dark coldness of unconsciousness. Zuko felt a tear slip out of his scarred eye and sprinted into the clearing. Then he realized this was where he found Kita crying. On a pile of dirt Zuko found the stuffed turtle duck Kita owned. Zuko passed out from exhaustion. A few hours later he woke up and rubbed his eyes clear of blurry vision and sat up. He ran back to where he left his uncle. His uncle was gone.

"Uncle?"

…………..

"Uncle?"

Deathly silence

Sobbing cut across the silent dusk, then a shrill scream.

"**UNCLE!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

Katara was about to give up when she spotted a pink fuzzy plant. She sighed in relief and annoyance. You know, the kind when you where just about to scream? That kind. Then she placed the

"HA! STUPID FOREST! Thanks Yue!" She beamed toward the moon illuminating the darkened sky.

"Hey pretty. Want to come with me back home?" It was the man who stabbed uncle!

"No! You pirate, keep yourself away from me, "She spat viciously slipping her hand towards her water skin.

"Come on now," he said stepping up to her and grabbing her wrist. Katara water whipped him. He scowled and crushed his lips onto Katara's. Katara kneed him in the gut and spat venomously, trying to purge the taste of hobo/pirate from her mouth.

She sprinted and collided in against his hips. She looked up slowly and saw that it was Zuko. He clutched both her wrists and she looked up fearfully. She saw the malice laced around his eyebrows, and the hate etched into his features.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

**0Oo0oOo0OoO0o**

**Me: Well what did you think?**

**Sokka: It sucked! It was horrible! I made almost no appearance.**

**Me: Get over it**

**Sokka: Fine… just review people… just freaking review**

**Me: Yeah, criticism and flames are welcome and appreciated. So type away! Even if its like one sentence, anything is nice! PLEASE! Oh and if anyone wants to draw a scene from my fic, PLEASE DO! It would make my really happy. This took me SO long to type, please be nice and REVIEW! **

**Sokka: I'm gonna say it a lot so you know…. Well here goes…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Me: alrighty then… bye bye!**

**Everlasting Chemistry**


	3. Heartbeats

**Me: Yes, I know really late update. I'm sorry. I am thinking of discontinuing this story. I've written 6 chapters in my notebook, and it isn't up to par in my opinion. Well I'll see what you think. Well read and enjoy!**

**Sokka: And, remember, more reviews, faster updates**

* * *

Katara became breathless as those ember orbs glared down at her. She shook her head of the Déjà vu and began to struggle thrashing around her arms.

"What would be your purpose with her?" Zuko growled shoving Katara behind him with one arm still holding her against him.

Katara scoffed. Pfft, Chivalry. The drunken pirate slurred," Well me and my buddies heard about this one's feisty attitude toward another crew. I heard it was about a waterbending scroll. I for one wanted to see if this wasn't another one of their fantasies." He grinned at the blue clad maiden who reeled back in disgust.

"That is pathetic." Zuko scoffed his grip loosening ever-so slightly.

"Why don't you go to a brothel you SICK FREAK!" Katara screamed uncorking her water skin smacking Zuko in the head with a strip of ice. Zuko fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and the pirate glared at her with lust. Katara flinched again, getting a sickly feeling.

"Stop." She growled. The man moved slowly closer. He licked his lips and jumped out her. Katara brought up moisture from the ground and she swayed a thin wrist downward. A wave of water collapsed onto the despicable man. The man pulled out two daggers and slashed at the ground, eventually hooking onto a loose root. Katara groaned as he got back up and she froze the water airily before walking off.

"Yeah, that's right you better walk off. You weren't good enough for such pleasure anyways and you know what…"

Katara plugged her eyes and snapped her eyes shut. She really didn't want to know. By the time she was halfway to the forest she unplugged her ears and she still heard obscenity spewing from his mouth.

She ignored it then realized something. She groaned inwardly for perhaps what was the 10th time that night. She forgot the herb. She walked back begrudgingly and then she heard um…. More of his speech. Giving a growl of annoyance erupted from within her and she brought water from her pouch and sealed it over his mouth.

She glanced around her and spotted her bag , which had fallen when Zuko grabbed her, and she picked it up and began to walk back. She tripped over something and cursed profusely when her skin was cut from a rock. Katara hissed and glared over towards the obstacle. It was a leg. Zuko's leg to be exact. She frowned. She _really_ shouldn't leave him there should she? Well, she could, but she might have one of the guilt trips so got so often. She bit the side of her cheek with uncertainty. Freedom or sympathy.

She could just hear a chorus of freedom, and also, her Gran-Gran scolding her in every corner of her mind.

"Fine." She shouted to no one lugged Zuko's arm over her shoulder. She tugged and pulled for a few seconds then Zuko's body fell on top of her after the force of the last pull. Katara gasped in surprised and collapsed over, Zuko falling right afterwards, onto her.

"Well this is great." She muttered to herself.

"Peachy!" she screamed in blind frustration slamming her fist onto the rocky dirt. She placed her head onto her hand for a few minutes before crawling out from under Zuko. She stood up and glared down at the toned young man. She had felt his biceps on her shoulder. She shivered. It was a weird sensation when he was on her shoulder.

There weren't really any young men in her village before, so she had no real experience with anything like that. She shrugged it off and brought a water whip down from the stream nearby and coiled it around Zuko. With an easy flick of her wrist she made an ice slate and dropped him on it. She grimaced at the water. A light shade of red was noticeable in the flowing stream. Katara raised an arm and the ice levitated for a while and she brought it away from the stream over a rocky path, into the forest.

She stepped forward into the forest cautiously. Her eyes darted around the forest. Hey, being circumspect never hurt anyone. Except maybe her brother. As she was halfway back to camp she heard a sound.

"Oh gods no." she groaned as her water whip sizzled to steam. Zuko's face shone anger in the bright moonlight. His fists ignited with blazing fire. The fire flick an orange glow onto his features. The smirk was evident across his lips, and Katara didn't even need to look at him to know it was there.

"You really thought that knocking me out would do anything."

Katara's eyes narrowed and she gave in to her fighting stance. Zuko sprang forward, fire spouting from his fingers. Katara dove in between his outspread legs, uncorking her water skin as she went. She quickly wrapped water around his ankles with ice, leaving them locked in place.

Zuko flailed as he fell onto his face. Katara wasted no time in water whipping him on his pressure point then freezing him face first to the trail. She began sprinting in the direction of the camp. She heard a roar and adrenaline kicked in as she ran faster when light shot past her face. A red and orange flame soared fast her waist and she rolled off to the right sticking out her foot in the process.

Zuko saw this and leapt over her outstretched foot and his foot struck out with flames. The streak caught Katara in the shoulder and she quickly collapsed on the ground. Zuko jumping on top of her pinning her arms together above her head with one fist. Gasping for as his hips slammed into her delicate stomach, she struggled harshly against his narrowly missing his "precious" as she kneed him in the stomach.

Scowling, Zuko brought his face close to hers. Katara held her breath and his fierce golden eyes met her spiteful glare. For a split second, Zuko forgot to breathe. He forgot all human instinct. He now realized how hard his heart was pounding against his rib cage, a lot like the ocean against stones.

Katara stared at his softened eyes for a moment before leaping at an opportunity to strike. She flipped over swinging her leg over his side.

"Pedophile." She said pulling moister quickly out of the ground. She separated his arms on his sides. Panting and grunting was issued from both parties and fire erupted from his mouth. Dodging the projectiles she froze his arms to the ground and sent a swift punch to his face. Katara got up and heard Zuko panting.

" Coward!"

Katara clenched her fists and began walking again. Well, her bag was gone. She pouted inwardly. She had really liked that bag. She liked it a lot.

"Boneless waterbending peasant!" Zuko roared. Katara's walking ceased.

"Why are you still there? You could have probably melting the ice on your arms by now."

Scoffing like it was the most obvious this in the world Zuko retorted," Because, I don't need my arms to beat you."

Katara's fingernails pierced her skin and she scream.

((**CRACK**))

"Say it again." Katara mumbled menacingly scratching Zuko with the tip of her ice dagger. Jumping on him really cracked through some ribs. She smiled inwardly at the thought. Blood trickled down his cheek and Katara moved her dagger towards his naked neck. "I dare you."

"I do not need both arms to beat you. You're a pathetic waterbender, and a little girl. How old are you exactly? Six? Seven?" He spat cocking his head away from the dagger.

"Fifteen you stupid boy." She growled poking the skin of his neck.

Katara grips the dagger holding it to Zuko's perpetrating neck.

"Do it." He growls feebly from under her. Her brow furrowed and her grip on the elemental weapon lessened and fell farther away from his exposed jugular vein.

"What?" she asked dumbstruck.

He wriggled underneath her and she tightened her grip and thrust the dagger closer. Zuko reeled away.

"Kill me, you win. I will die with honor." He panted. For some reason his heart was beating faster than ever. He now was quiet aware of her slim body plastered against his own. Katara started to shake, thought her eyes were steady and held determination. They tried to mask her slight fear. She had never killed before. The action was futile. Zuko smirked and unsheathed his earthbender knife and sliced the ice dagger in half.

Katara remained immobile with shock. A quick reflex later he had Katara pinned underneath him. Zuko's smirk made Katara shiver. Her heart beat increased tenfold when she saw his sickly grin.

"Your hesitation amuses me peasant." He smirked. He peered down at the girl with her eyes completely shut at his closeness to him. His gaze softened though Katara didn't pick up on it. On impulse he pulled his face closer to hers until Katara felt his breathing light on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw his soft golden gaze. She stopped breathing and he just observed her beautiful pure eyes. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. A light feeling of completeness surrounded Zuko as his lips grew closer.

The last thing Katara would ever feel, smell and touch was her mortal enemy. How ironic. A hairs length separated them. The last thing she heard would be a-

((**THUNK**))

"Get your hands of my sister you sick jerk!"

Katara's eyes shot open and she breathed a sigh of relief until she realized whose face was plastered against her shoulder. She grimaced in disgust and took a sidelong glance at his peaceful face in unconsciousness. Pushing him off her, Aang ran over and offered her a hand up.

"Are you alright? Katara its nearly sunrise!" asked exasperated looking at her then at the exiled prince's form on the ground.

"I'm fine," She said as her brother inspected her. Toph lifted her foot and slammed it to the ground placing Zuko in a earthen cell.

"That asshole better not have done anything! Who KNOWS what could have happened if I didn't fling my boomerang." He shrieked waving his boomerang in her face frantically. Katara grinned.

"Well now you can't send you boomerang after my soul. Huh Sokka?"

Sokka pouted and couldn't contemplate a suitable excuse, and settled for scowling instead. Toph smirked and Sokka and Aang mentioned something about food before scurrying off. Katara gave Zuko a soft look of confusion as Toph pushed Zuko through the air. Toph glanced sightlessly at Katara before giving her a questioning look.

"Katara, why is your heart beating fast?" She asked. She knew better than to voice her own thought about why, thinking something along the lines of hormones.

"I was nearly killed! Don't you think it would be natural for that to be happening!" She answered with annoyance. Toph scrunched up her eyebrows in thought before speaking.

"Then why did you stop breathing a few minutes ago?" she asked.

Katara scoffed," I was scared! What to you want me to say. "

Toph shook her head and dropped the earth cage as they approached camp.

"Never mind." She said sitting down on a rock. Maybe her suspicions were wrong. Maybe she had interpreted Katara's heart beat wrong. Toph scoffed at the idea and Katara looked at her weirdly before assuming her cleaning duties and plopping some of the pink flower Toph had collected in a tea pot. Toph's face grew grim. She was never wrong.

* * *

**Me: Again, I apologize for really late update. I just have been busy. Yeah. Please review.**

**Sokka: Ditto**


End file.
